Flowey the sick flower
by YumestarGerman
Summary: It is a hopefull day in the underground, but when Flowey opens his eyes he doens't feel well. He feels weak, tired and he has strange nightmares about him as Asriel. Just Frisk can help him through this sickness...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First of all, a few brief information about this story!**

 **In this fanfiction, Flowey is still in good terms with Frisk. They are not friends, but they are not really enemies either.**

 **The story plays at an indefinite time in the underground and Frisk is female.**

 **Have fun!**

The rain pounded heavily on the ground and made this night a very stormy one. Dark clouds as gloomy as nightmares covered the beautiful stars. Only the small lanterns that the monsters had made gave the surroundings the light they needed to see something. Of course, no one was out in such a terrible storm, since no one would do such a plague. Even every important matter was postponed to after the storm. In short: No one had to go outside, but unfortunately there were exceptions. A certain flower, which had no real home, stood asleep in the rain. The giant raindrops rattled on their leaves, but it was too deep in sleep to notice. Beneath its stems was a huge puddle that grew bigger and bigger every hour. There was also the strong wind blowing through its golden petals. Flowey trembled slightly, but this was also pushed out by the gentle, prevailing sleep.

Even if it did not seem like that, the storm stopped gradually at dawn. The rain grew weaker, the wind was gone to a pleasant breeze and the dark clouds disappeared. Most of the monsters came out of their house now and did what they wanted to do. Finally, Flowey woke up at the sound of cheerful monster talk and he saw the morning. It seemed to be another hopeful day here in the underground, as every day was. Today nothing was special, the monsters followed their activities, the monster children played, and a solitary flower prepared for a new day, where it was called "kill or be killed". Now it was that Flowey noticed the big puddle underneath and looked around. The ground was covered with puddles, and ditches and trees dripped rain. He had no doubt that it had rained in the night and he had stood in the middle, so he was so wet now. He shook his body slightly to get the rain from his leaves. At the same time, he felt a strange effort, which is why he looked around again. Had he been attacked while he was asleep? Why else did he feel weaker? The flower cursed softly, as it seemed to have an attack, but that had not been the case. There was no one else in their immediate environment, so it decided that the early attacker had gone. But then Flowey suddenly heard quick steps, so he went into attack. The hard steps came closer and closer to the place where he was, and he was still trying to concentrate where someone might come from. He failed, however, as his vision blurred for a few seconds and he looked dazed to the ground.

"What was that?" Flowey wondered when he was clear again. He looked up again, just to look down again for the same reason.

"What's going on here?" He asked himself. When he was about to try again, he suddenly heard a familiar voice: "As-Flowey, Flowey, are you here?" Flowey recognized this voice quickly, because it had been Frisk's. Frisk was the human who had fallen into the underground and now lived here.

"H-Here...", the flower replied in a crooked voice as she looked tormented to the ground. Seconds ago, Frisk had already dived behind a fork in the road, and now she was running almost to panic. The small plant trembled and her leaves were totally faded and very wet. Besides, she seemed to be having a lot of trouble.

"W-What do you have?" The human asked quickly and a little panicky as he knelt to the flower. Flowey did not even bother to look at the girl, but instead coughed weakly. From that moment, Frisk knew what was wrong with him. Carefully she took him out of the puddle and placed the plant next to her in a dry place. At this moment, Flowey began to stagger to the left and right, as he could not hold on. The floor under him spun like crazy and he lacked the right balance.

"Flowey!" Frisk shouted as Flowey's head fell aside, then he trembled. A few quiet coughs escaped his mouth and he began to feel unusually weak and helpless. He looked for the brown-haired girl, who looked at him with horror. What should she do with him now? Then he suddenly began to try to get up again, but he failed and fell with his head against the rocky ground. Shortly after the fourteenth attempt, Frisk decided to help him because she slowly understood what he wanted to do. She helped him get up, but Flowey bounced back. He felt so incredibly helpless that he wanted to sink into the ground. He hated to be so helpless! At this moment, he felt like he was being carried by two arms, and he watched the girl's determined face. He felt something he had never felt. He just did not know what it was.

Frisk could see Toriel's house from the distance as she walked along the long violet path of the ruins. In her arms he wore the weak flower with determination, and it gazed at her with a sickly look. Flowey did not like it at all, but he did not know what else to do. Finally, in his condition, he could not simply be in the midst of the dangerous underground, or better expressed; tumbling any monsters could have attacked him. It was called "kill or be killed". Suddenly Frisk slowed, because the house was only a few meters away. Raindrops fell from the roof to the dry ground and let a small soothing melody sound. With this sound, Flowey closed his eyes a little exhausted and tried to get a little rest, but with the vortex, which human caused it hardly succeeded. Breathlessly, Frisk opened the door to Toriel's house and entered the hall quietly. A goat, Toriel, came to meet the girl and looked at it with a surprised expression on her face.

"Why are you home so early, my child, why don't you play with your friends?" Toriel wanted to know from the girl, but before she could answer, she continued, "Why are you so breathless, my child? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No," Frisk replied as she calmed down and continued, "Its Flowey, something is wrong with him."

"F-Flowey?" Toriel repeated even more surprised. Her face expression was also much more worried: "Flower is the flower, that wanted to kill the y-you, isn't it?"

"Mom, he's probably sick, we have to help him," the brown-haired human said with a determined face, while she still held the flower. Flowey said to all this only with a tender, weary cough, which confirmed his illness.

"Well, my child, bring Flowy to your room and then we'll see," said the female goat a little unconvinced. She held the idea of holding a killer flower in her house, for a very bad one. Frisk nodded gravely and took Flowey to her room. Once there, she put the faint, pale flower on her bed and sat down. The soulless monster stared at her, a little dazed and confused, as if he had just experienced the worst roller coaster ride of his life. Frisk just looked worried at him and threw the warm blanket over the trembling being. Flowey cuddled helplessly in, closing his eyes tired. He did not know why he was so tired, though he'd slept all night. He felt so exhausted and powerless as he had never felt. He really wanted to sleep now.

Still, Frisk watched as the flower slid slowly into sleep and began to snore softly and quietly. She made sure that Flowey was well cuddled in the blanket so he would not froze anymore and she stroked it once. Suddenly the door opened and Frisk saw how Toriel enter the room. When the goat noticed that Flowey was asleep, she whispered softly to the human, "I think you should let him sleep. If he's really sick, it would be the best."

"Yes," Frisk replied softly, and looked again at the flower before she rose cautiously from the bed. "I think I'll call my friends," she added, whispering, before leaving the room together with Toriel. In the corridor, their paths parted and Toriel disappeared into the living room to read a book. Frisk took out her phone and was about to dial a number when she got a call and accepted it.

"AH HELLO. HUMAN. WHAT ABOUT COOKING WITH ME AND UNDYNE SPAGETTI TODAY?" The voice said through the listener and immediately she knew it was Papyrus.

"No, not today." Frisk declined.

"HMMMM, WHAT'S THE MATTER, YOU SOUNDS WORRIEDLY ... DON'T YOU LIKE TO COOK WITH ME?", he asked.

"No, it is not," she said quietly, before she could explain further, Papyrus already interrupted her.

"IF IT IS NOT WHAT IS IT?" He asked excitedly. She sighed.

"It's ... It's Flowey, he's very sick," Frisk said, as she ended up getting quieter.

"HOW COULD FLOWERS GET SICK? COULD FLOWERS EVEN GET SICK?"

"Yes, I think so," she sighed, disappointed.

"HEY, SOMETHING OTHER ... THIS IS NOT THE ONLY TIME, BUT THE BATTERY IS VERY EMPTY. I CANCEL," said the skeleton through the phone.

"Ok," she replied, and the call was hung up. She sighed again, glanced at the door of her room and then dialed another number.

„Ehm… H-Hello, Frisk. What do y-you want?" Asked Alphys nervously through the receiver.

"Hear, Flowey is sick. I don't know what to do. Can you help?" asked Frisk, but there was no response.

"I-I do not know. Why does not y-you solve this problem a-alone?", The scientist replied hesitantly before she hung up. Disappointed, the girl took the receiver down and dropped to the ground. What should she do now? She had no idea of plant sickness or any monster sickness at all. She could not help Flowey without help from friends, but she was much too inexperienced. But suddenly she heard a strange sound . It came from her room ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, that I didn't write for a long time. There was much to do with and other stuff. I also had not the motivation to translate something I wrote before. However, I write a new chapter that isn't really grammatic ok, but I try my very best…**

"Flowey!" Frisk shouted as she ran panicky into her room. Shocked, she stopped at the open door and looked at everything from a safe distance. Flowey had pulled out his tendrils, but these hung only lust less and faded from the bed. They looked the same as if they had been crushed a thousand times, and even their color seemed to have become more gray. The flower itself, however, was in an even more miserable condition. Its sleep had been anything but restful, as she was plagued by nightmares. From her flower head dripping sweat and she had her face twisted in pain. The brown-haired human instantly hurried to the bed, but was careful not to accidentally step onto one of the tendrils. She did not want to imagine what pain the flower would suffer. This would not be pleasant.

"C-Chara ... C-Chara ..." Flowey whined suddenly and sounded very desperate, as Frisk flinched. Chara ... that was the name of the first person who had fallen into the underground. Why did Flowey call that name in the middle of his sleep?

"Charaaaaa ..." he cried even more desperately before he woke up with tears in his face and began to cough again. Still emotionally concerned, he considered the face of humanity standing before him: "Chara?"

"Frisk," the girl corrected expressionlessly, before the flower again correctly covered.

"F-Frisk?" Flowey repeated hesitantly. The brown-haired man nodded and he continued: "F-Frisk, what's going on?" He sounded desperate, frightened, and stifled by grief. It almost sounded as if Flowey was no longer in this world, but somewhere far away by Chara. Frisk felt sorry for the sight, so he stroked the half-withered leaves of Flowey.

"Shhh, it'll be all right, it was just a dream ... nothing more," she said, and at that moment he looked up at her, surprised.

"Just a dream?" He asked, wondering, and the tears disappeared from his face. Frisk just nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, doing Flowey's tendrils a bit to the side.

"Just a dream?" The flower repeated for itself and suddenly grinned. "Does that mean, Chara is not dead?" it wanted to know. A spark of anger lightened in its eyes. "She's dead! DEAD! DEAD!" he said.

"Flowey, calm down, so I did not mean that!" Frisk told Flowey, trying to calm him, but he was too upset and angry when the words brought him something. Instead, he let his pellets out of nowhere appear, ignoring his protruding plant body and trying to fight Frisk, but everything went wrong. Instead of hitting the girl, the bullets pounded on him and pulled him even more HP away. He snapped and looked at Frisk with a dazed, clumsy but contented glance.

"Flowey, oh god, what was that?" She said, still in shock. She was more worried about the flower than about herself.

"I don't know ...", she replied completely dazed. "In the underground, it means killed or be killed-" Before Flowey could finish his sentence, he fainted. Frisk panicked, she shook him, but he did not react. In despair, she screamed Toriel's name and screamed that Flowey had fainted. When the nice goat came running into the room, the flower tiredly opened her eyes. She coughed weakly and powerlessly, which gave the other two a sign, that she was again conscious.

"Flowey?" Frisk asked uncertainly.

"W-What had h-happened?" Flowey asked, confused. In his glazed eyes, high fever glistened and the sweat gleamed like thousands of pearls on the seabed.

"You fainted after you attacked yourself," she told him.

"What?" Flowey has attacked himself? ", burst it out in surprise from Toriel's mouth. Frisk nodded and turned back to Flowey.

"Can you remember that?" She asked him cautiously, but he slowly shook his head.

"No ... I-I can not remember anything," he said slowly, even disbelieving to his words and still in a state of shock.

"It's just the fever, Flowey," Frisk said, sighing. Then she began to fondle Flowey concerned about the petals. He enjoyed it for a short time.

"I go and make a cold compress against the fever," Toriel said, leaving the room. When she came back after a few minutes, the sick flower was already asleep again. She laid the cold envelope on Flowey's head, then turned to Frisk.

"Stay with him, ok? He really seems to be in bad shape, "she told her, then left the room again, leaving Frisk and Flowey alone.


End file.
